The Foundry
The Foundry The Building of "The Foundry" The Foundry was a mercenary group, they began as a few members but grew and established themselves fairly well within Gyodai until they decided to move onto bigger investments, building weapons and selling them to the highest bidders. The lead members of the Foundry were of various races and worked well together. They did not care for what happened with the weapons they created because those that died by them were not those that they personally killed. Once the members of the Foundry had enough gold they moved into Agarond and established a foothold in the land, building a massive fortress to manufacture warforged and other weapons. The Foundry leaders had to find some of the best smiths to do this work and so they hired dwarves from Volfkreg to help them with their warforged. Dwarven metals were some of the best at this time for the frames of these hulking mechanical beasts. Most that saw these machines would have thought that they were just clockwork constructs like most, little did any of the dwarves working within the Foundry know that these constructs were soul-forged (each warforged had a soul to allow them to communicate unlike most constructs). = Before the Great War At this time the Foundry had established themselves well and were building warforged, the only ones to really know of this were the kingdoms of South Eyan. The kingdoms at this time worked together with the Foundry to secure Volfskregs borders and help them push back an invasion force of beasts from Tei Fong. The Foundry sent hundreds upon thousands of Warforged out into the nations to allow all of them to have secure borders from these beasts. It took months for the beasts of Tei Fong to recoil back to their homelands and most of the units of the Foundry including three members of one unit called "The Forge", whose members were merely identified as "The Hammer", "The Anvil", and "The Smith" thought these creatures to all but be extinct, making Tei Fong a nation with no peoples. Due to this massive troop movement through South Eyan, a scouting party from a tribe in North Eyan retreated to tell their leaders that they were going to be invaded, several of the northern tribes came together and tried to hire any group they could to take the job. One mercenary group did so, they called themselves "The Reapers". The group moved in on Volfskreg within a few months and began to take down many a warforged, this, in turn, sparked retaliation. During the Great War During this time the Foundry was alerted to the fact that their warforged were being taken out and began to send more out without acknowledgment of Agarond, Saramance, Gyodai, Volfskreg, or Kezarmids leaders. While the fight in the mountains was taking place a member of the unit that had decided to attack this group of warforged began to write a missive and had a messenger owl fly it to his former kingdom letting them know that he may be dying that night, he was correct with his words. When the missive arrived in Kezarmid the king was notified as was the sister of the man who chose to fight these warforged. This incited another retaliation from Kezarmid's King, who had troops march upon the Foundry. Not only had Kezarmid marched on the Foundry, but Agarond's help was also enlisted and they tried to fight this force but were no match and both nations were pushed back, Agarond more so since their lands hosted the Foundry. This war between some of the nations lasted for 10 years before the Foundry simply vanished. Category:The Foundry Category:Events Category:Locations